poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Aragog/Escaping from the spiders
Here's how Meeting Aragog and Escaping from the spiders goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Ron, Fang, and our heroes arrive at the darkest part at the forest when they hear something Raspy voice: Who is it? Jestro: whimpering Harry: Don't panic. Raspy voice: Hagrid? Is that you? Rarity: Well, we're friends of Hagrid. a massive spider appears and presents himself Nexo Knights look confused Aaron: You're ''Aragog? Aragog: Yes. Hagrid has never sent men or any other creature into our hollow before. Monstrox: Look, he's in trouble. That's why we came. Clay: At the castle, there's been attacks. Macy: They think it's Hagrid. Axl: They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets like before. Aragog: That's a lie. Wonk: Excuse me? Aragog: Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. Lance: Wait, are you saying that you're ''not ''the monster? Aragog: No, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler. Jestro: scoffs Really? Didn't put too much thought into that, did you? Robin: Uh, Harry? Harry: Shush! Aragog But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl fifty years ago? Aragog: We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Shrek: Well, yeah. But have you ''seen ''it? Aragog: I never saw any part of the castle, but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. Rey: What happened? Aragog: When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here. and Jestro look at the spiders Jestro: Hey! Harry: What? points up and Harry looks at the spiders Jack Sprat: Yikes. Rarity: Um, thank you. But we'll just go. Aragog: Go? I think not. My sons and daughters cannot harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid. Jestro: Oh, that is so evil! a spider jumps up but Clay slashes it with his sword and Harry and Ron ready their wands Ava: Do you know any spells, Mr. "Follow-The-Spiders?" Harry: One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them. Ron: Where's Hermione when you need her? Monstrox: Oh, boy. Trixie: the flying car as she gasps Guys, look! flying car arrives and opens its doors Harry: Let's go! get in as the spider crawls Lloyd: ''Arania Exami! '' Simon Bonesteel: the spider flying to the sky Zorro with a spell! Harry, Ron, Fang, and our heroes escape and return to Hagrid's hut '' Raphael: Great. Leonardo: So we all agree that we hate spiders! Ron: "Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders!" If Hagrid ''ever ''gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him! Rainbow: Same here! I don't know why Hagrid ''ever ''protected Aragog, but I feel like squishing that freak! the car returns to the forest Ocellus: I still think that car has a mind of its own. Monstrox: What was the point in sending us in there?! Starlight: Monstrox's right. What were we thinking, going in the forest? Twilight: Relax, everyone. Jestro: What have we found out? Thorax: We know one thing. Harry: Thorax's right. Mac Grimborn: That spiders can't be trusted? Harry: Not just that. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent. Hiccup: I hope you're right... For all our sakes.